Machamp
Machamp, also known as the Superpower Pokémon, is one of the many creatures in the Pokémon media franchise. It is the final evolution form of the Machop line, after Machop evolves into Machoke at level 28 or higher, and then trading the Machoke. It also made it's debut in the first generation of Pokémon, and is Number 68 in the National Pokédex. Machamp also appeared as one of the playable fighters in Pokken Tournament. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bane vs Machamp * Goro vs. Machamp (Completed) * Hulk vs Machamp (Abandoned) * Zangief vs Machamp (Completed) Battles Royale * Four Arm Battle Royale (Completed) With Blue * Blue vs Gary Oak 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Donkey Kong * Hedlok (ARMS) * Knuckles the Echidna * Ryuem Overview Death Battle Info * Name: Machamp. * The Superpower Pokémon. * Type: Fighting. * Height: 5'03". * Weight: 286.6lbs. * Pokémon Number: 68 * Fully evolved form of the Machop line. * 75% Male, 25% Female. ** Yes, there is a 1/4th chance of Machamp being female. Stats * HP: 90 * Attack: 130 * Defense: 80 * Special Attack: 65 * Special Defense: 85 * Speed: 55 * Overall: 505 Moves * Strength ** Normal Type Move. ** Formerly an HM Move. *** Commonly seen as HM04. ** Capable of pushing heavy objects. Mainly large boulders. * Karate Chop ** Standard Fighting Type Move. * Low Kick ** Fighting Type Move. ** Deals more damage the heavier the opponent is. * Wide Guard ** Rock Type Move. ** Creates a barrier around the Pokémon's field, protecting their side from attacks in double or triple battles. ** Doesn't work if the opponent is using a move that attacks a single target. * Leer ** Normal Type Move. ** Lowers opponent's defense. * Focus Energy ** Normal Type Move. ** Increases the user's Critical Hit ratio. * Low Sweep ** Fighting Type Move. ** Lowers the opponent's speed, if hits. * Knock Off ** Dark Type Move. ** Gets rid of the target's held item. *** Doesn't work if the opponent's holding a Mega Stone or a Z-Crystal. * Dual Chop ** Dragon-Type Attack. ** Delivers two guaranteed hits, if the first one hits. * Cross Chop ** High Attack Fighting-Type Attack. ** Often seen as the Machamp line's Signature Move. * Bulk Up ** Fighting Type Move. ** Raises the users Attack and Defense stats by one level. * Revenge ** Fighting Type Move. ** Deals double damage if the user takes damage before using. ** Move causes the user to go last. * Seismic Toss ** Fighting Type Move. ** Deals damage equal to the user's current level. *** Highest damage is 100. *** Lowest is 1. * Vital Throw ** Fighting Type Move. ** Never misses (Not including opponents using moves like Protect, Detect, etc.). ** Causes user to go last in a battle, regardless of speed. * Wake-Up Slap ** Fighting-Type Move. ** Wakes a Sleeping Pokémon if hits. *** Can be useful to wake up Machamp's allies if it's in a Double or Triple Battle. * Foresight ** Normal Type Move. ** Allows users to hit ghostly Pokémon with Normal and Fighting Type Moves. * Scary Face ** Normal Type Move. ** Lowers the opponents speed drastically. * Submission ** Fighting Type Move. ** Does high damage, but user receives recoil damage if hits. * Dynamic Punch ** Fighting Type Move. ** High Attack, but has low accuracy. ** Guaranteed confusion if it hits the opponent. Abilities * Guts ** Boosts the Attack Powers if the user is inflicted with a status problem. * No Guard ** Ensures attacks by or against the Pokémon land. * Steadfast ** Machamp's Hidden Ability. ** Raises user's Speed stat they're flinched. Burst Mode * Introduced in Pokken Tournament. * Acts as a Super Mode for Machamp. * Changes their skin color from blue to red, and steam emits from it's body. * Temporarily increases their muscle mass and strength. * Dynamic Fury ** Machamp's Super Moves. ** Delivers 1000 punches to the opponent in less than a few seconds. Feats * Strong enough to lift an entire mountain with one arm. * Strong enough to deliver punches that can send it's opponent clear over the horizon. * Fast enough to deliver 1000 punches within 2 seconds. * Capable of delivering megaton-level punches. ** Which is the equivalent of 1 million tons of TNT. * Mastered every kind of Martial Arts. * Capable of hefting dump truck with ease. * Can send a train flying with one punch. * Defeated a Ursaring and a Conkeldurr at once. * Withstood barrage from a Hawlucha's attacks. ** Even at one point laughed at how his attacks didn't hurt. * Can resist Rock, Dark, and Bug Type Moves. * Can attack those who are semi-invulnerable (If Machamp has the ability No Guard). * As Machoke, they're capable of effortlessly breaking through chains that bind them. * As Machop, they're capable of lifting a boulder roughly 2x (or more) bigger than it with one arm. * Machamp's Burst Mode rivals that of Mega Evolved Pokémon. Flaws * Lacks a lot on ranged attacks, and relies a lot on close ranged combat. * Has a tendency to leap into action before it thinks. * Terrible at doing delicate and precision work with it's fingers. * Weak against Psychic, Flying, and Fairy Type moves. * While a very fast puncher, Machamp is rather slow on the ground. * Lost to an Incineroar. ** In which Incineroar had the type disadvantage (Fire/Dark Type). * Most of Machamp's attacks can't harm Ghost-Type Pokémon. ** Provided if they don't use Foresight first. * According to the Galar Rotom dex, it's strength is easily overwhelmed by Grimmsnarl. Gallery 068Machamp.png|Machamp artwork by Ken Sugomori Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting-Type Pokemon Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants